Total Drama Love Island (SYOC)
by flowersforjoy
Summary: In this SYOC story. 15 single islanders will compete on a gorgeous island by trying to couple up with other OC's or previous Total Drama Cast Members for 50,000 or love in this highly interactive Love Island inspired Total Drama fic! If you are a fan of romance and drama then you are in for one, hot, summer. Any questions feel free to PM me!


(Intro)

Hello islanders! Camp Wawanakwa is in the past and this summer, 15 singles will be selected to stay at this gorgeous resort in Majorca, Spain where it's going to be one hot and of course, drama-filled summer! (SYOC)

This syoc is heavily based off of Love Island the british tv show, you don't have to be familiar with the show to submit your character or to participate. It's simple, your character will attempt to survive on the island by staying coupled up whether it is for love or money is up to you! The couple who manages to stay coupled up in the villa will have the chance to win $50,000. There will be challenges, secrets, sunbathing, love triangles, breakups, passion, and of course lots of drama!

(Rules & A/N)

Please submit your applications through my PM any applications in the reviews will not be accepted.

Keep in mind that this character you submit will be on a dating show therefore try to be very specific when talking about their romantic history, fears, hopes, types, sexual orientation etc… Everyone will be either in a relationship or looking for one, if your character isn't a fan of who they are coupled up with, don't worry! Because couplings happen all the time and new boys and girls enter the villa. That means that there will be sexual activity (not explicit), cursing, and mentions of alcohol and smoking.

That being said, this fic is highly interactive so you as the reader will be able to vote to see what girls and boys join the villa, who leaves, etc…

Your character will be interviewed at the end of the chapter to see where their head is at! I will be pm-ing you guys a lot so if you submit keep in mind that I expect you to be keeping up with the story, if you cannot you, your character is at high risk for leaving the villa.

You may submit up to two characters max just make sure they are different either in sexual orientation, age, race, gender, etc… Both may be chosen, one may be chosen, or neither may be chosen so keep that in mind.

Characters must be

Human

18+ (preferably 20-30)

Flawed in some way, any mary/gary sue/stew will not be considered.

(Application)

Name:

Nickname:

Race/Ethnicity:

Age:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Body Type:

Best Feature (Either their own opinion or other peoples'):

Occupation:

Where Are They From?:

Sexual Orientation:

What type of person are they looking for? (Ex. a guy who is sweet and loves books, a girl who is funny and can cook etc… they can give multiple answers.)

Romantic History(How long have they been single, are they a virgin? Have they never been in love? Were they married?):

How are they around a crush?

How are they when they go out on a date?

How are they when they are in love?

Reason they joined love island:

Three Strengths (Examples include: Honest, Confident, Intelligent etc...):

Three Weaknesses (Examples include: Cocky, Defensive, Jaded etc...) :

Likes:

Dislikes:

Does your character drink?

Does your character smoke?

Does your character kiss someone on a first date?

Is your character comfortable with sleeping with someone on international tv?

Will your character go after someone they like if they are in another couple?

Is your character good with the boys on the island?

Is your character good with the girls on the island?

Is your character easily jealous?

Does your character want to keep their options open?

Does your character want to find that someone and stick by them to the end?

Is your character on Love Island for fun, money, love, or something else?

How will they react if they are rejected?:

How will they react if new boys show up?

How will they react if new girls show up?

How will they react if they are just not into who they are coupled up with?:

How will they react if voted off?:

How will they react if they aren't picked?:

How will they react if they are in love and win?:

How will they react if they aren't in love, but win?:

Any Extra information that I need to know about your OC.

Remember to submit your applications through PM and I will be uploading the first chapter when all the spots have filled up, I will email everyone updates so no one is left hanging! Can't wait to get this fic going!


End file.
